1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present invention generally relate of an anode leak test implementation for use in a fuel cell based vehicle.
2. Background Art
Hydrogen is the most abundant element in the universe, accounting for more than 90% of the molecules and more than 75% of mass. Due to the small molecular size and high buoyancy of hydrogen, hydrogen is not available in free form on Earth. As a fuel, hydrogen is unique in that hydrogen is odorless, colorless, tasteless and burns invisibly in sunlight.
It is known that a number of fuel cells are joined together to form a fuel cell stack. Hydrogen is generally presented to the fuel cell stack on an anode side of the fuel cell stack. Air is generally presented to the fuel cell stack on a cathode side of the fuel cell stack. Such a stack generally provides electrical current in response to electrochemically converting hydrogen and oxygen into water. The electrical current generated by the fuel cell stack is used to drive various devices in the vehicle and the vehicle itself.
In light of the above characteristics of hydrogen and the use of hydrogen as a fuel source for fuel cell based vehicles or other implementations, increased efforts at detecting hydrogen leaks on the anode side of the fuel cell stack is gaining more and more attention by manufacturers.